


Breathe

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Let's Talk About Love [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Jiyong, Oral Fixation!Daesung, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and Yongbae had a couple of flings, early on when they were discovering themselves and how the relationship between them should continue. But Jiyong's first actual sexual experience came from Daesung's hands - or rather, at the mercy of Daesung's mouth. </p><p>Continuation of One Of A Kind and Hustlin'. </p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Jiyong was no stranger to sex. 

She had been an abnormal idol from the beginning - the first girl in a boy group, dressed in men's clothes, wrote all her own music, did her own score, decided her own wardrobe and got multiple tattoos in secret. She had gone against the rules from the beginning and one of the first rules she had violated had been the 'no relationships' one. 

She was in love with Yongbae and he was in love with her. They had been since they were children and when the teenage years hit - all hormones and stress for both of them - they had moved to consumate all those years of pining and innocent kisses. It had been alright. Not anything  _amazing._  They had both gotten off, both touched and kissed to their hearts content, but when they talked about it afterwards, they both admitted to being underwhelmed by the process. There was a lack of physical desire between them - like they were missing some third thing that would make it what they wanted it to be - and they decided together that while they weren't opposed to helping each other out, a romantic and sexual relationship just wasn't in the cards. Yongbae was just as good about it as she'd thought he'd be, all warm and caring smiles with cuddly hugs, and their friendship never suffered for it. 

While she new that Yongbae certainly was  _there_ , she didn't  _stop_  after him. She tried a couple of other trainees, finding them even more lacklustre and some frankly boring, but never found the kind of euphoria she'd been looking for. 

Not until Daesung.

Jiyong had been  _unimpressed_  to meet the two youngest members of what would be Bigbang - Daesung and Seungri - doing her best to alienate them and dislike them on principle. She'd done her job too well with Seungri, the boy snapping to skittish attention whenever she entered the room and ducking away from her whenever she looked at him too hard. Daesung, on the other hand, just offered her a smile whenever he seen her and a respectful 'hello, noona' before going about his business. Even in practises when she would harp on him for a very minor flaw, all he did was duck his head and nod - 'I'll do better next time, noona,' - before repeating the move and asking for her satisfaction or advice. 

It would be right before their debut when their foursome happened. Yongbae had been the one to suggest it during one of their intimate moments - meaning they were in a closet somewhere with her jacking him off and him rubbing her desperately - and she cursed herself out for not thinking of it first. They invited Seunghyun and Daesung to join them - Seungri still distant, skittish and frankly, too young and innocent. 

That had been much more fulfilling, but still missing something. Seunghyun had asked if she was alright with doing anal for him and she had agreed. Yongbae had been up front, as it were, and Daesung had worked her over with his fingers. Seunghyun and Yongbae kissed her constantly, both gasping desperately into it ("I can feel him through you, Ji,  _ooh_ ,"), but Daesung didn't touch his lips to anyone's body. When the others had gotten done with her, he slid between her legs and  gorund himself against her clit until they came. It had been pretty good, definitely her best experience up to that point. But it bothered her. Daesung, someone with lips worth killing to kiss, didn't like to kiss? What kind of cruel joke was the universe playing on his lovers? It had taken her ome time to gather up the courage to straight-up ask him (Yongbae wouldn't and Suenghyun hadn't noticed). 

She managed to corner him, late at night, back in their dorm when he got up for something to drink. He was bleary-eyed and drop-dead tired, but she took her chance. "Why ddin't you kiss me?"

He blinked at her in teh wan light. "Noona?"

"When we were all together. You didn't kiss me, didn't kiss  _anyone_. Why?"

He stiffened just enough, his skinny frame not able to hide the motion. "Does this really matter?"

She steeled her nerves. "It does to me."

He shied away from her. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"I just want to know the reason. I won't get mad at you for it or judge you. If you didn't want to kiss me, all you had to do is say so."

He pursed his lips, looking anywhere but her. He looked like he wanted to bolt. 

"I just want to know. Why is this so hard for-"

"I have an oral fixation."

She paused, cocking her head at him. "Pardon?"

"I have an oral fixation." He repeated, voice falling even softer and raspier than normal. "Once, once I start, it doesn't  _stop_."

"Oh." She weighed her options here. "Sounds like a problem."

"It is."

"When does it affect you?"

"All the time. When I eat, when I drink. If I so much as bite my lips, it- it- . . . yeah." He shrugged uncomfortably. 

She considered that more closely. She walked over to him, cupping his round jaw in one hand and grinning up at him before tapping his nose. "Your noona doesn't mind helping out her dongsaengs, you know."

His eyes went wider than she'd ever seen. "What?"

She giggled again, pressing a kiss just passed the corner of his mouth. "I guess I'll have to give that fixation a try sometime."

He swallowed audibly and she left, letting him digest that. 

* * *

Jiyong had always been a good-looking girl. Daesung was not among the most classically handsome men she'd ever met. many at the label made jokes at his expense about being the ugliest member of Bigbang, usually citing Seunghyun or Yongbae as the best looking male members. And while Jiyong herself didn't see him as someone drop-dead stunning, she was far more attracted to him than to Yongbae or Seunghyun (and Seungri, for that matter, though the boy was growing into his own and would be a real lady-pleaser, she was sure) and it definitely came out. She didn't have sex with the other members again for quite some time after their debut.

For the next five years, Bigbang was busy, and Jiyong busier. now she wasn't writing and mixing because she was suppopsed to, now she  _had_  to. She had a band to uphold and after the major hits Bigbang had that were attributable to almost solely her, she was under major pressure to keep the streak up. She stopped keeping her proper sleep schedule, started smoking and drinking, drank enough coffee to replace her blood with it and started camping out in the studio when she wasn't out in promotions or performances or variety shows. 

"Noona, you have to sleep."

Jiyong spun around, running on two days' worth of coffee and smokes and a half hour where she showered, and pinned the intruder with the most venomous glare she had. Daesung shrunk back from it, but otherwise didn't move. "If you're not here to help me or sing for me, then leave."

"No, noona. You need to rest some. I'm not taking no for an answer. What can I do to help you relax enough to sleep?"

She sneered and turned back to the soundboard. "Eat me out and we'll see how I feel. I'm big enough to take care of myself and I certainly don't need a  _dongsaeng_  to tell me what I  _need_  to do."

"Oh no?" Daesung's voice was right in her ear, a purposefully low timbre. She yelped when he pulled her right out of her chair, throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Daesung!"

He plopped her down on the couch, caging her in with his body. "Let me make this more clear: You're  _going_  to sleep and you  _don't_  have a choice. I'll lay on you if I have to."

She gaped at him for a second before trying to push him away. The tight, strong muscles she groped told her they weren't moving anytime soon. So she tried to squirm out the side. And then the bastard had the audacity to wrap him arms around her ribs, pull her back on the couch and  _actually lay down on top of her_.

"Daesung!" She cried, this time in frustration.

"I told you." He murmured into her neck. "I will  _make_  you sleep."

She tried to get her hands against his chest, but found them pinned to her side, useless aside from some idiotic flailing. She tried to squirm out again, but Daesung was unmovable, her legs caged in by his. She hufffed, staring up at the ceiling and settling in for a long wait. She would wait until he fell asleep and then hopefully he would be a little easier to move. Int he meantime, she took a second to catalogue things she hadn't been around to notice. For instance, Daesung had developed particularly lovely muscles. He smelled good too, a cologne she'd bought him for his last birthday. His hair also looked good, down the back of his neck and a soft medium brown that hung straight down around his face, the same style he'd had for the  _Beautiful Hangover_  video. She liked it on him, mad ehim look older, brought out the beauty in his face. She hadn't had to cuddle up to another member to sleep in some time and she forgot how warm he had been, only made more so by the slow, steay thrum of his heartbeat and the thick heat of his muscle mass. Yes, he was very warm and actually quite a comfortable weight on top of him. May as well close her eyed for a second and savour the feeling, human contact being so scarce and all . . . 

* * *

When she woke up the clock was only an hour past the position it had been in before, but there was a bag with what smelled like cold ramyeon on the desk and that meant that Yongbae had been buy to drop off his usual dinner for her which meant that she had been asleep for _twenty five hours_. 

"Holy shit." She moaned. She still felt sleepy, comfortable and warm and unwilling to move, but her schedule came back up to her mind. She had just gotten ahead of the curve and now she was  _behind_. Almost sixteen hours of mixing behind and the song she had been working on wasn't even half-finsihed lyrically. She had so much work to do. Not to mention how she'd already been slacking on her English lessons and had been hoping that this little bubble of free time was space she could use to teach herself more Enlgish, bounce it off Yongbae, who'd already surpassed her at it and maybe sneak in some Japanese, though she was conversational in that at least. 

She forced her listless limbs to move, willing her body to sit up so she could run back to teh dorm, quickly shower and change, before coming back and settling down for another two day marathon. Something thick and hard pressed into the crevasse of her hip and she froze. Daesung was still on top of her, breath puffing gently passed her hair. 

"Daesung, honey." She tapped his back, trying not to be mean as she woke him. she wasn't exactly impressed that he'd stolen so much working time from her, but she no longer felt like throwing up and passing out and her headache was gone and she owed that solely to Daesung. "Daesung, wake up."

He shifted, moaning a little as he rubbed against her and turned his head to face her. Other than that, he was still completely asleep. She wondered what exactly he'd been doing to make him tried enough to sleep as long as her. 

She tried shaking him as much as her trapped form would allow. "Daesung, please, get up. Or at least roll off me." Still no response. She pouted and knocked her head against his with a sigh. "You're impossible, you know that?" She considered him for a moment, eyes assessing his featured up close. In a spur of the moment thing - which  _always_  turned out badly for her - she kissed those lips. After all, who wouldn't be curious to feel them, know if they were as soft and deadly as they looked?

He jolted like he'd been tazed, back pressed against the opposite wall before she could register how  _cold_  the room was without him. 

"Dae? You okay there?" She said, sitting up and shivering hard once. 

He was shaking, the back of his hand covering his mouth and his eyes wide with terror. 

"Daesung?" She got up slowly, afraid of startling him. "What just happened?"

He shook his head violently. "Don't come closer, please. Give me a minute to get a hold of myself."

"What the hell do you mean? Do you mean the kiss?" She tilted her head and came closer anyway. Despite his threat and looking like he wanted to bolt, his legs were shaking too hard to carry him anywhere. As she got closer, his breathing got harder. "You don't have to be scared of me, Dae. Or embarrassed."

"That's not-"

She pulled his hand away from his mouth, pressing her body up agianst his. "You're a man. I'm not surprised something like this has happened and I'm not angry or upset at you for it." She tapped his belt buckle and he swallowed thickly. "If you want, I can even help. I don't mind."

"Noona, that's not-" He gave a frustrated sigh and leaned his head back against the wall, pursing his lips. 

"Oh no?" Enough photographers had told her which looks she had that were the sexiest and she had gotten good over the years at putting them on instantly. "Then what is it?"

"Please," He sounded desperate, like a hunted animal, "please leave me alone for a moment. You won't like it if you don't."

She hummed. "I think I'll be the judge of that." Her hand snaked up his chest and cupped the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. She had meant it to be a chaste thing, just enough to tease him. She didn't expect his response to be so  _viceral_. 

Something snapped in Daesung and he moaned like he'd been shot, hands jumping out to pull her as tight against him as she could be. He slammed her back into the wall, hand fisting in her hair and tipping her head back, plunging his tongue into her mouth without warning but swimming with finesse. 

"You want me?" He whispered against her jaw as he pulle dback, moving down her neck. She groaned as she felt a hint of his teeth. "Remember that I told you to stop when you can't move later."

"Make good on that promise and I will be the farthest thing from mad." She replied, breathless. 

He pulled her shirt out from her pants, quickly stripping her of it then unclasping her bra. He tossed it somewhere across the room, but she wasn't paying attention. Her pants were the next to go, her belt buckle making a  _snap_  noise when he undid it. He pushed the tight black denim down her legs as far as he could reach while sucking hickeys along every concievable inch of space on her neck. She kicked them off the rest of the way. 

"You too." She managed, weakly tugging at the dark material. He pulled his arms out of it, bringing it up until it was at his neck, only then leaving her skin to pull it over his head, carelessly tossed aside. He moved back up to her lips, kissing her fiercely enough to make her knees weak. Slow, hot teasing drags of his tongue along hers, not allowing her an ounce of control as he mapped out the soft spaces of her mouth and caressed her teeth. 

She wondered, lost somewhere between his leg pressed against her core and the dizzy maneuvers his tongue was pulling, if she had ever been kissed before Daesung. It certainly didn't feel like it. No kiss she'd ever been a part of felt like this, like she was melting from the inside out. No kiss had ever stolen her breath, had ever taken the strength from her legs or made her  _wet_  like she was now. She could feel it where her panties were rubbing against his denim-clad thigh. She was going to leave a wet patch and she was so far from sorry about it. 

He didn't make much noise, fully immersed in his concentration as he let her up to breathe. She was gasping wetly and uncontrollably, but he didnt even seem fazed. he left her lips be for the moment and worked back down her neck, which was blooming already with bruises and was sore, to her collarbones. He laced them with hickeys too, tongue laving over them as if to soothe the hurt. 

"Since when did you get time to get this good?" She panted, carding her hand tenderly through his hair. His eyes were sharp and dark from where he looked back up at her, tongue running over the cleft between her breasts. 

"I had to make time. Coulnd't stop the pressure." He spit out rapidly, leaving a trail of wet kisses of the slim line of her abdomen to the hem of her panties. He lingered for a second before he pulled back the hem with his teeth, sinking to the ground and pulling them down to her knees. He lapped at the wetness soaked into the fabric, a deep rumbling purr echoing out from him and she could swear she'd never ever seen something so erotic. Without her panties, she felt herself leak uncomfortably down her thigh. Somehow, he knew, and left her panties to his hands to get rid of, ducking between her legs to rub his lips into the essence leaking from her, pulling back enough to let her see as he licked it from his lips with a pornographic moan. 

"Good God above, have mercy." She wheezed.

He opened his eyes, slicing right through her. He grabbed her leg and hauled it over a broad shoulder, making filthy noises as he slurped her up, cleaning up her soiled skin. He slid her other leg over his shoulder and pushed her up the wall, feet dangling above the floor.

God, how had she never noticed the raw sexuality in Daesung before this? Was she stupid? She had to be. She'd been missing this for years.

Without any warning, he lifted her clear of the wall and lowered them both onto the ground, muscles straining under their combined weight, but his bak landed on the ground cleanly. She was so impressed that she startled when his tongue did a sweeping stroke along her folds. Her legs spread easily when he pulled her hips lower down, seating her firmly on his face.

"Dae-"

His tongue pushed past her folds and she broke off into a moan. It wasn't long until she was gasping and jerking, falling forward to brace her hands above his head. 

"Holy fuck, Dae." She stuttered out, starting to rock her hips. He gave another rumbling purr, from somewhere deep in his chest and got more aggressive, if possible, taking her hips in his hands and forcing her into a steady back adn forth rhythm, pressing her as far onto his face as she would go. She was very thankful that she was flexible. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck._   _Daesung_."

He pushed her up just a little bit. "That's right, noona. C'mon. Ride my face. I wanna have your taste linger in my mouth for days."

Her thighs were trembling and her elbows threatened to give out on her. It felt it had only been a couple of minutes, but she was nearing orgasm already, white hot fire building at the bottom of her spine and working its way up at an alarming speed. It was the same swoop and rush she got when she was launched into the air from the stage underground at the beginning of a concert. Only this ended with her body spasming uncontrollably as she came on his tongue in record time, almost gushing out wetness, with her arms giving out and her thighs quitting. She was crushing his face, but didn't have nearly neough strength to move for him. He didn't seem to mind or care, working her though into overstimulation and passed that. She was shivering like she'd been locked outside in summer clothes during winter, but he didn't let up. Instead, he rolled them so she was on her back, his face still buried in her mound.

Okay. So, just maybe, she'd made a tactical error letting Daesung have control of this situation. 

* * *

Jiyong couldn't decide if she was alive. 

After her first orgasm, Daesung gave her a second one on the ground. After that, hemoved her onto the couch. The third had been on her back against the expensive leather, legs wrapped around Daesung's head. The next had been with one leg thrown over the top of teh couch and the other foot pressed to the floor. The fifth had been with him holding her legs up so her knees touched her chest. It was then he seemed to realize that he didn't have a condom.

"You don't happen to have one, do you?" He breathed against her lips, rubbing them gently against hers. 

She pointed to a small drawer hidden amongst all the cables of the soundboard. He kissed her chastely before dashing over to it and pulling out a condom. That was when she realized that he'd been in his jeans the whole time, his belt on and everything. 

"Should I ask why you haev a stache of condoms in the recording room?" He chuckled, kissing her again as he undid his belt and pushed his jeans down a little, rolling on the rubber. 

"Yongbae." She forced out. She'd screamed her way through five orgasms and really had no voice left anymore. She wouldn't be able to record for herself for at least a week. 

"Ah." His mouth took a hold on one of her breasts, thus-far neglected, while he lined himself up. She really didn't think that she could take any more of borderline punishment, but apparently Daesung knew her limits better than she did. 

He was definitely thick, but she was more than pliant enough for him to get inside easily. His mouth hardly left her skin, switching from breast to breast, nipple to nipple. His thrusts were strong and steady, a moderate pace with a sinful roll during in the push in that had her seeing stars. 

This time was a drawn out longer than the others and she didn't know whether she was grateful or not. While the pleasure was wonderful, the sucking and nipping at her breasts was making them tender and achy in a bad way now. it took some force and a displeased noise to get him to release her, looking up in worry.

"No more." She murmured. 

He nodded. One hand slipped between their hips, tenderly playing with her abused clit. He caught her whines with his own mouth as he kissed her, no less passionate but lacking in the crippling need from the beginning. He took his time getting her off, trying to be as slow and considerate as possible. 

"Okay?" He muttered against her, panting as he picked up the pace. 

"Yeah." 

He did something with his fingers that had her arching and then everything went black.

* * *

Jiyong awoke in her bed back at the dorm, smelling like Daesung's body wash and dressed in one of her dongsaeng's overlarge shirts. Daesung was pressed against her back, an arm wrapped loosely around her waist. He smelled clean too, his sleeping pants tucking her bare legs.

And good God, she was  _sore_. 

She didn't think an oral sex romp would leave her feeling like she'd been hit by a bus, but somehow Daesung had managed it. She would be in awe of him if she could think past the pain of trying to move. 

"Noona, don't force yourself." Daesung's voice broke through the mid-afternoon stillness of the dorm. The other three must have been off recording, maybe getting lunch. He rolled her over to face him, hands gently kneeding out thick knots in her back and shoulders, sliding soothingly over her legs. 

"You could have just told me you were an animal in the sack. Give a girl a little warning, you know?"

His brain stalled for a moment before he laughed, voice hoarse and painful-sounding. He couldn't hide his wince. His nodes were probably acting up again and it was her fault. 

"I did." He said instead. "I told you years ago that I have an oral fixation."

She blinked. "You . . . did?"

"Oh my God, yes, I did. We were in the kitchen, remember? You came in to ask why I didn't kiss you. Well,  _that's_  why. Once my fixation is activated, I can't  _stop_. I have to tire it out once it gets free before I can reign it in again."

"What are you-" It clicked. " _Ooooooh_!  _That_  night in the kitchen, after all four of us . . .  _Ooookay_ , now I remember. I guess you did tell me, huh?"

"You're probably not going to be able to walk for a couple of days wihtout help." He looked sheepish. "Sorry. I didn't meant o jump you and force you like that."

She snorted. "Force me? As I recall, I was theq one pressing myself against you and was the oen that kissed you despite  _someone_  telling me to back off."

He nuzzled their noses together. "Still. I never said it would be this bad. I'll help you however I can until you're okay again."

"In that case, I want cuddles and more sleep." Fuck schedules. She'd get teddy and Seunghyun to help her with the mixing and she was sure that Seungri had some lyric books kicking around that he wouldn't mind sparing for her to peruse. He would probably be thrilled right down to his toes if she wanted to use on of his songs as a Bigbang song. Who knows, he might even nut himself right there. 

He smiled. "Can do, noona."

* * *

Yongbae and Seunghyun were in the kitchen, Yongbae making dinner and Seunghyun getting more wine. 

Jiyong was laying on the couch, still wrapped up in her blankets with her heating pad on high, the warmth of Seungri long since faded from the couch. Vaguely, over the guys' murmur of conversation, she could hear Seungri's wailing as Daesung no doubt  drilled him into the mattress. She smiled fondly to herself. 

She'd been with a lot of people over the years and she knew that behind closed doors, so had the rest of Bigbang. They'd all had sex before, all messed around with one another. None of them, though, had really known that  _real_  sexual experience felt like until they got together with Daesung. 

Seunghyun handed her back the glass he'd refilled. 

"We'll have to check up on them soon." She said. The older man gave her a cheeky grin. 

"Yeah, probably. Who would have guessed that Seungri's a wailer?"

"Pssh." Yongbae snorted from teh kitchen, something sizzling in a pan. "I could have told you that years ago."

"You had sex with the maknae and never told anyone? Holding out on us much." Seunghyun pouted. 

"Almost walked in on him with a girl. He was whining even then, though. I could only imagine how much worse that would get with a cock up his ass." 

"Forever eloquent." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. 

Jiyong readjusted. "No need to fight, boys. Until they're ready to be taken care of, put Return of Superman on. Sarang should be on today and I want to see her."

"Why is she your favourite? She took off her dress right in front of you." Seunghyun laughed, grabbing the remote. 

"She's got flair. I can appreciate that." She took a sip from her wine, settling in comfortably as the program started. 

There was a sharp, high-pitched cry suddenly cut off and Jiyong grinned. There was nothing quite like Daesung in this world. 


End file.
